Talk:Milo Pressman
Tina How do we know he has a girlfriend named Tina? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 16:56, 5 September 2008 (UTC) : Check out the last entry on this page. I'm not sure why she doesn't have an article yet, or even a red link. --Proudhug 18:51, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Main cast in Season One? *Hey there, long time no see. Anyways, just wondering if you think that Milo Pressman was a member of the Main cast in Season One, and if so, why. We've got something going on here, so any light you could shed would be great. Best, Steve CrossinContact/'24 08:32, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Heya Steve, it's always a pleasure to hear from ya! With respect to Milo, to begin I'll say that I avoid the term "Main Cast" fervently because it doesn't strictly exist. Kiefer's name and all the others are just listed first, and for lack of a term printed on the screen, we say ''Starring here at this wiki and use "Category:Main stars" as a category. Everyone else is listed specifically as Special Guest Star(s), Guest Starring, Co-Starring, or some slight variation of those, or in some of the rare cases of Dennis Haysbert, Special Guest Appearance By. Now, according to the records here, Milo was listed only as a Guest Star in Season 1 (I'm ignoring everything about his appearances in Season 6 of course). So the answer to your question depends on how you define "Main Cast": # If Main Cast is limited strictly to those listed with Kiefer at the beginning of an episode, then Milo is certainly not in the Main Cast for Season 1. # If Main Cast includes Special Guest Stars and Guest Stars, then Milo is a member of the Main Cast. I know that is ambiguous, but for me to be completely thorough about this, it depends on how you guys agree to define the term. Let me know if this helps! – Blue Rook 09:05, 20 August 2008 (UTC)talk *Nah, that sorts it out for us at Wikipedia. I was convinced Milo wasn't part of the main season 1 cast, and now I'm sure of it. I'll be around somewhat for Exile and Season 7. Best, Steve CrossinContact/'''24 09:55, 20 August 2008 (UTC) 104 or 105 episodes? The page from Milo says he reappeared after 104 episodes, while Day 6: 6:00am-7:00am says he reappeared after 105 episodes. Which one is true? --Station7 (talk) 20:26, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :If my math is right, is 104 episodes. I fixed the entry on the episode article. Thief12 (talk) 04:03, January 26, 2013 (UTC) What was Milo eating? In season one, when Milo is introduced, he's carrying a cup full of some sort of crunchy food. What is it?--Mexp2 (talk) 18:33, June 15, 2014 (UTC) :Haha I never knew. Television without pity thought it was some sort of cereal like granola or Sugar crisp, the episode guide thought it was a cup of nuts, I always thought it looked like dried chickpeas or something--Acer4666 (talk) 19:32, June 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Damn, I really wanted some. -- 19:34, June 15, 2014 (UTC)